1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to a housing mechanism for an electronic device and a method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, mobile phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use. These electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy high technology services anytime and anywhere.
Most contemporary electronic devices have little protection against water, dust, and/or other contaminants. If the electronic devices drop into water, the electronic devices cannot be used because water may erode electronic elements of the electronic devices and/or cause short circuits. Some electronic devices have rubber plugs to protect against water or dust. However, the rubber plugs are easily lost or fall out, as they tend to be small and/or not well anchored.
Therefore, a new housing mechanism for an electronic device is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.